Field of Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to agricultural equipment and, more particularly, combine harvester headers.
Description of Related Art
A combine harvester is provided with many systems that provide a multitude of functionality, including threshing, separating, and cleaning of crop material (e.g., grain and material other than grain (MOG)). The threshing and separating is performed by a processing system, with further separation and cleaning performed by a shoe (e.g., chaffer and sieve assemblies). The cleaned grain is conveyed to an on-board storage bin for eventual transfer to grain trucks via an unloading tube, and the MOG is chopped and spread to the ground or to other equipment from a chopper located at the rear of the combine harvester. For some crops, such as wheat, farmers (particularly in Europe) seek to collect the grain at harvest time, and chop or swath the straw all in one pass to have the field ready for the next crop.